


Outside, on the Last Warm-ish Fall Night

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post script for episode 8.04.  I didn't care for the episode and had a hard time coming up with anything related, so decided to just write fluffy Dave & Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside, on the Last Warm-ish Fall Night

It was a hard case, not long, but difficult and ultimately depressing.  Not that Dave prefers cases where all the victims die, but he knows how much the survivors will suffer.  On their first night back home, he and Aaron are in the back yard, enjoying the night air.  They took the winter covers back off the Adirondack chairs so they can enjoy the muggy October evening.  Dave thinks the night feels like early fall, but he knows Aaron still has enough southern blood to find the night chilly.  So while they’re outside, they both have a fleece blanket and a good bottle of port.  Dave thinks of the case and sighs.

“That’s a loud sigh.  Weight of the world on your shoulders?” Aaron asks, only half-joking.

“Nah.  Just sad because I’m out of wine.” Dave looks at his glass forlornly.

“Ah.  That I can fix,” Aaron says and pours more in both their glasses.  “So what else is on your mind?”

“Oh, I have one.  Latest scuttlebutt from Garcia.  Interested?” Dave says, with a grin.

“Office gossip, Dave?  Really?” 

“No, not gossip – scuttlebutt.  According to Garcia, Dr. Reid has a girlfriend,” Dave says smugly.  “How’s that for news?”

Hotch sips and looks at the moon slipping through the clouds.  “Eh, I’ve heard better.”

Dave reaches over and lazily slaps his arm.  “That’s pretty damn good, is what that is. Garcia thinks it’s his first girlfriend.”

Aaron sips his wine and considers this. “First girlfriend?  Maybe first real dating girlfriend, but I don’t think she can be his first-first – can she?  I mean he’s 30 years old.  And in spite of being a little awkward, he’s not bad looking and…”

“Not bad looking, Aaron?  You been scouting out other men?  Replacement or addition?  I told Prentiss that underneath that suit and tie, you’re a super freak.”

“Thank you, no, Dave.  I already have a boyfriend who won’t shut up.”   Aaron finishes the last of his wine.  “I’m just saying that Reid’s 30 years old, and has that geeky-cute thing going, so she may be his first girlfriend, but hopefully not his first.”

Dave sits quietly for a minute, contemplating this idea.  “God, can you imagine Reid in bed?  I bet he talks non-stop, probably commentary on when that moves first originated or why your body reacts that way.”

Aaron shrugs.  “I have no idea. I prefer not to think of my coworkers having sex.  Actually, I also prefer that you don’t think of our coworkers having sex.”

“Interesting.  You know our coworkers think about us having sex.  I told you, they’re pretty sure you’re a wild man.  And I let them think that.” Dave chuckles gleefully.

“There’s something seriously wrong with you.  Including that it’s freezing out here, and we’re running out of wine.  I’m going in.”   Aaron stands, wrapping the blanket around him.  “I’m taking a hot shower.  I suppose I could let you blow me, if you promise not to make a big deal about it.”

Dave jumps up, grabs the nearly empty bottle and follows Aaron into the house.  “When do I ever make a big deal of things?”


End file.
